There has been conventionally known a vehicle head lamp in which a lamp unit is disposed in a lamp outer casing that is constituted by a lamp housing having an opening at least on one side thereof and a cover covering the opening of the lamp housing The lamp unit includes a light source unit having a light source, a movable shade that is rotatable and switches the shielding amount of light emitted from the light source, a solenoid that has an output shaft moving in a left-and-right direction and rotates the movable shade, a rotating shaft functioning as the fulcrum of rotation of the movable shade and having an axial direction aligned with the left-and-right direction, and an orthogonal transformation mechanism that converts the movement action of the output shaft into the rotation action of the movable shade At least a part of the rotating shaft is disposed above the solenoid (see Patent Literature 1).